


Sweet

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Confeiteiro!AU, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Jay Walker estava nervoso. Tinha acabado de receber uma encomenda enorme para um casamento, e bem, ele era o único funcionário de sua pequena confeitaria, o que piorava as coisas. O jovem estava a beira de um surto quando seu cliente favorito chegou.Cole amava doces, mas amava ainda mais, o belo confeiteiro que os fazia.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!Eu trouxe finalmente a fic de Bruises!  
> Eu espero que gostem, fiz com MUITO carinho!E eu...Amo esse ship USNSIDU  
> Enfim, universo alternativo e tudo mais...

Jay corria de um lado para o outro, procurando ingredientes, tigelas, ou até mesmo atendendo pessoas em sua loja. Nya tinha lhe pedido uma encomenda enorme muito tarde, tinha medo de decepcionar a amiga e 'estragar' o casamento da garota. Era um ex-ninja, mas fazer doces parecia ser mais difícil que lutar em batalhas para salvar Ninjago.

O jovem parou um pouco, respirando fundo. Precisava se acalmar, ou iria estragar tudo de um jeito pior. Quando iria voltar a colocar a mão na massa, ouviu o sininho da porta, limpando as mãos e indo atender ao cliente que havia chegado.

— Bom dia, o que vai desejar hoje ? — o confeiteiro perguntou, puxando um caderninho debaixo da mesa, sem sequer olhar para a pessoa que estava a frente do caixa.

— O mesmo de sempre! — a voz grossa acalmou o coração de Jay, que ergeu os olhos dando um sorriso.

— Hey, Cole!

— Como vai tudo ?A Ny me disse que estava nervosa por te pedir tudo tão em cima da hora...

— Eu confesso que estou um pouco ansioso...Mas feliz!Eu não esperava que ela fosse me pedir, me senti honrado! — Jay disse, sorridente. Cole riu, se sentando na cadeira que tinha perto do balcão.

— Ela está realmente feliz... — Cole sorriu — Sentimos sua falta, Jay.

— Eu já falei sobre isso, Cole...Eu tive que crescer, parar de bancar o ninja...

— Jay...

— Eu protegi as pessoas por muito tempo, e acabei esquecendo quem realmente importava... — ele cerrou os punhos.

— Desculpa... — o moreno falou baixo, pegando o pedaço de bolo e puxando para mais perto. Não queria deixar o amigo naquele estado, aquele assunto ainda era sensível ao jovem.

— Tudo bem...Eu...Vou voltar para a cozinha. — o confeiteiro sorriu, entrando na porta e indo aos fundos da loja. Cole suspirou, se levantou, e foi atrás, ainda segurando seu prato de bolo. O moreno se encostou na parede, observando o amigo enquanto comia.

— Então, que sabor vai ser o bolo ?

— Eu ainda não sei...A Nya não escolheu, pediu para que fosse uma surpresa.

— Que tal morango com chocolate ?Eu gosto disso.

— Só porque você gosta, Cole, não quer dizer que vá dar certo. — o confeiteiro riu, fazendo alguns docinhos.

— Mas não sou só eu que gosto! - o ninja da terra fez bico. — E olhe, o morango daria um ótimo constrante a cor que representa a Skylor, e o chocolate com a Nya!

— Hm... — Jay rapidamente correu até um livro de receitas, pegando e folheando rapidamente. — Sabe, isso faz sentido!

— Não é ? — o jovem de cabelos negros sorriu, comendo um pedaço de seu bolo. Jay continuou andando de um lado para o outro, procurando pelos itens. E logo, voltou aos doces. — Posso pegar...Um ? — Cole aproximou a mão da mesa, e levou um tapa fraco.

— Não!

— Ah, qual é, Jay!

— Nem pensar, Cole!

— Jay...Jay...Jayzinho...Heh. — Cole se aproximou do menor, ficando atrás do mesmo. — Só um, nem vai fazer falta...Ninguém vai ver...

— Não comece, Cole, eu realmente não posso te dar um! — o ex-ninja do raio tentou focar em seu trabalho, fazendo mais alguns.

— ... — Cole olhou bem os doces. — POXA, UM DOCINHO DE UVA! — gritou no ouvido dele.

— Céus, cara!Aprendeu onde a irritar os outros ?

— Com você! — o ninja deu um sorriso enorme, abraçando o menor por trás. Jay ficou vermelho, pegando um doce e levantando. — Obrigado!

— Você faz de tudo por doce mesmo, hein! — o confeiteiro disse, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho de alguma forma.

— É a minha coisa favorita. — o jovem grande riu, comendo o docinho devagar, enquanto observava Jay. O confeiteiro tinha algo em si que chamava sua atenção, era especial.

— Me irritar ? — Jay riu, terminando alguns doces e indo atrás dos ingredientes para o bolo.

— Sim, bem, quando você foi embora esse cargo passou para o Kai...Mas é meu nas horas vagas. — deu um sorriso travesso, com a boca suja de doce.

— Wow, meu cargo passar para o Kai é bem...

— Decepcionante ?

— Eu diria surpreendente, mas isso serve também!

— Bem, ele não chega no seu nível ainda. — Cole sorriu, se encostando em um balcão e olhando ao redor. A cozinha de Jay era uma bagunça, como se um raio tivesse a atingido no meio, o que era bem irônico. A coisa que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram as fotos penduradas na parede, num canto estranhamente limpo. O ninja da terra se aproximou, curioso. Eram fotos simples, fotos do grupo, dos dois, fotos do Jay irritando algum ninja, ou coisas do tipo, mas uma em especial, estava posta bem em cima de todas as outras, era uma onde Jay estava com Ed e Edna, juntamente com sua mãe biologica, que Cole não fazia idéia de qual era o nome.

— O que você tanto olha ai ? — o confeiteiro se aproximou, sorridente, enquanto batia a massa de seu bolo. Assim que olhou bem para o que Cole tanto olhava, o sorriso sumiu, e ele abaixou a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, Jay... — o ninja da terra colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, sem jeito. — Você está sendo forte. — procurou as melhores palavras para dizer, e forçou um sorriso. Cole lembrava do que Mestre Wu tinha lhe dito um dia. O luto tem várias formas, cantar e dançar, escalar montanhas...Talvez fazer doces fosse uma delas também.

— Já fazem dois anos...

— Tudo bem...Leve seu tempo... — Cole abraçou o menor, com força, o cobrindo. Queria pode tirar-lhe dali, fazer com que ele voltasse para o Bounty, que ele ficasse próximo de si novamente. Era ruim para Cole viver fugindo dos treinamentos para simplismente poder ver Walker, mas, ele sempre o fazia. Enquanto o abraço continuava, o ninja da terra sentiu algo quente em seu peito, eram lágrimas. Cole tirou o pote da massa que os separava, deixando sobre uma mesa, e abraçou com mais força o amigo.

— C-Cole...

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... — o moreno acariciou os cabelos do ex-ninja, com carinho, um carinho que mantera em si a muito tempo. Jay se sentia envergonhado, a roupa de Cole era preta, ele estava cheio de farinha, e pior, chorando na frente dele. Como podia ser assim ?Tinha escondido as lágrimas a tanto tempo, só Nya tinha o visto chorar, e bem, talvez ela nem lembrasse direito. Acima de tudo, Jay sentia falta de seus pais. Nem teve tanto tempo para passar com sua mãe biológica, e nem pode ir ajudar seus pais quando eles precisavam. O ex-ninja do raio não sabia se culpava a si mesmo, ou a coisas que lhe aconteceram nos momentos, simplismente sentia raiva.

— E...Eu...

— Você...?

— Preciso voltar ao trabalho... — disse rapidamente, se desprendendo do abraço e pegando novamente a massa para continuar a fazer o bolo. Cole suspirou, decepcionado. Por um momento pensou que Jay realmente pudesse abrir o coração e desabafar com ele, afinal, eram melhores amigos, não ?Jay continuou o trabalho, frustado, e Cole, apenas o encarou, em silêncio. Talvez ele ainda precisasse de mais tempo, como Mestre Wu dizia.

— Bem, eu posso ajudar ?

— Não, é capaz de você colocar sal no lugar de açúcar!

— Que horror!Como você duvida das minhas habilidades na cozinha...

— É porque você não tem nenhuma, Cole. — Jay sorriu, colocando uma parte do bolo em uma forma. — Mas você pode me alcançar os ingredientes, se quiser ajudar.

— Não vou trocar sal pelo açúcar?

— Mas eu vou ver antes de usar, duh! — o ex-ninja do raio sorriu, pegando outro pote para bater mais massa. Cole riu, indo pegar alguns ingredientes que virá no livro.

— Lembra aquela vez que estávamos com uma das manópolas do tempo, e apostamos para ver quem chegava mais rápido ?

— Aquilo foi estúpido, fiquei com dor de cabeça por um bom tempo. — Jay riu.

— Eu e o Zane destruímos seu ursinho...

— Vocês tem sorte que a Nya costurou de novo depois, foram muito idiotas! — o jovem olhou para Cole zangado, mas logo abriu um sorriso. — E o Zane me deu outra pelúcia, como pedido de desculpas.

— Nya sempre foi ótima nessas coisas. E Zane se sentiu super culpado depois.

— Bem, é o Zane. — Jay riu, terminando mais uma massa e a colocando em outra forma, para assar. Sobrou um pouco mais, o que deu-lhe chance de colocar uma terceira forma.

— Quer raspar ?

— Quero! — os olhos de Cole brilharam, enquanto pegava o pote e uma colher para comer o restinho de massa que tinha ali. Jay riu, indo fazer mais alguns docinhos.

[>•<]

Jay estava cansado, jogado em uma cadeira qualquer da cafeteria enquanto Cole fechava a porta. O jovem passou o dia fazendo o pedido de Nya e cuidando da loja, apenas queria ir para casa dormir um pouco.

— Posso te acompanhar ?

— Minha casa é aqui perto, não precisa. — Jay sorriu, se levantando e tirando o avental cheio de farinha.

— Eu não quero ir para te proteger, quero só ficar um tempo a mais com você. — Cole disse, tentando esconder a vergonha. Jay corou, olhando-o sériamente.

— Ok...ay... — o confeiteiro piscou algumas vezes. — Vou só pegar uns doces... — e entrou pra cozinha, com o coração um pouco acelerado. Cole queria passar mais tempo com ele ?Mas, não era ele que o achava insuportável ?

— Droga, idiota... — Cole se deu um facepam, suspirando. As vezes falava no impulso e se arrependia depois, quando as consequências chegavam. Jay logo saiu da cozinha, com uma bolsa média.

— Vamos ?

— Vamos. — Cole forçou um sorriso, e saiu da loja com o ex-ninja do raio. Então, começaram a caminhada com um silêncio constrangedor os perseguindo.

— ...Acha que a Nya e a Skylor irão gostar ?

— Claro!Ficou muito bonito, e parece delicioso! — o ninja da terra sorriu. — Eu estou ansioso para provar o bolo...

— Você é terrível, Cole. — Jay riu, empurrando levemente o amigo para o lado.

— Eu não tenho culpa!Por muito tempo eu deixei de comer muita coisa e-

— Porque seu corpo é um templo! — Jay o imitou, rindo alto. — Você se importou demais com a opinião dos outros, Cole.

— Estavam falando que eu parecia inútil para o time...

— Você nunca foi inútil para o time, Cole. Não sei nem o que fariamos se você não estivesse conosco quando Mestre Wu sumiu.

— Mas eu não era um estraga festas ?

— Era, um ótimo estraga festas! — ele sorriu, e Cole riu alto, voltando a olhar a rua.

— Talvez você tenha razão...

— Óbvio que eu tenho razão.

— Convencido! — Cole riu, chegando finalmente na casa do confeiteiro. — Eu posso voltar amanhã ?

— Para...?

— Pegar mais doces, oras! — Cole virou o rosto, deixando Jay confuso.

— Huh... — o confeiteiro abriu a bolsa, pegando uma pequena bandejinha de doces, o entregando logo em seguida. — Não precisa voltar amanhã se ainda tiver doces, hah!

— ...Ohh... — os olhos do maior brilharam, enquanto ele pegava a bandeja. — Valeu, cara!

— Hah, não é nada!

— Mas...Se acabar, assim...Eu posso voltar amanhã ?

— Uh, bem...Claro, Cole!

— Ótimo! — o ninja da terra bagunçou o cabelo de Jay e deu meia volta, para ir para o Bounty. — Até amanhã, Jay!

— Até amanhã, Cole... — Jay o encarou ir embora, confuso. Seu melhor amigo podia ser estranho as vezes.

— Eu te amo... — sussurrou, pegando um doce, o comendo.

Cole amava doces, mas amava ainda mais, o belo confeiteiro que os fazia. E arrumaria qualquer desculpa para simplismente vê-lo todo dia.


End file.
